


Jim, Interrupted

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A BLIZZARD IN CALIFORNIA, Bones has to work, I hate the snow, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak blizzard in San Francisco derails Jim’s flawlessly planned Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim, Interrupted

He had been planning it for weeks. He’d reserved a table at Bones’ favorite Italian restaurant in the city and had hired a violin soloist to serenade them as they dined together. Jim had ordered more of Bones’ favorite strawberry flavored lube and a set of glow in the dark body paints. He had picked up two bottles of Bones’ favorite French champagne and had a chocolate candy heart hidden under their bed with the center chocolates removed in favor of a black velvet ring box. It had been quite a sacrifice for Jim to snarf down the caramels to make room for the ring, it had been a bigger sacrifice to stop at just two caramels. He had planned this celebration to the letter and had left out no details, save one, the only variable he couldn’t control; the weather.

“Motherfucker.” Jim whistled low as he listened to the weatherman detail a freak storm that would bring the San Francisco Bay area over a foot of snow.

“Who’s a motherfucker?” Bones asked sleepily beside Jim who was sitting up in bed and wearing a dirty look.

“Damn weatherman is calling for a blizzard on Valentine’s Day, Bones. Can you believe that? At least you’re off that night and we can still celebrate in style.”

Bones’ heart clenched in his chest, he sighed and sat up in bed, the sheets pooling low on his bare hips. “Actually, Jim, the hospital has initiated emergency protocols and its all hands on deck, mandatory twelve hour shifts for all medical personnel and it could go longer depending on accidents or trouble on the bridges.”

Jim nodded, he had a feeling this would be the case when the weatherman started reminding everyone that high winds over sixty miles per hour would close the Golden Gate Bridge, an event that hadn’t happened since 1983. “It’s okay, Bones. We’ll have other Valentine’s Days together. We’ll just go out for dinner one night next week.” Jim plastered on a bright smile and moved to get out of bed.

“Hold on just one damned minute. Who are you and what have you done with Sulky Jim?” Bones grabbed his arm and pulled him close, his hands turning Jim’s face, examining him for signs of illness. Sulky Jim was Bones’ made up nickname for Jim when he was feeling lower than a tick on a slow moving hound dog. Given a choice between being called Sulky Jim or being treated to more of Bones’ colorful Southern metaphors, Jim was not surprisingly partial to Sulky Jim. His cranky namesake usually put in an appearance when he lost at chess or had to miss his morning run or when a meticulously planned date went into the crapper due to a freak California blizzard.

Jim laughed at Bones’ disbelief that he was okay with their Valentine’s plans getting blown to hell. He wasn’t, not by a long shot but he wasn’t about to let Bones see that. “Sulky Jim flew south for the winter.” He smacked a kiss against Bones’ temple and hopped out of bed to get ready for his morning run. It was time for a new plan, he wasn’t about to miss the most important Valentine’s Day of his life with Bones.

 

The plan took shape on mile two of Jim’s five mile morning run.  He started compiling a shopping list in his mind, his smile growing with every step he ran. By the time he was back home and stripping out of his running gear, he was positively giddy. He did a naked happy dance around the kitchen before flying upstairs to take a shower. He knew he needed to get all of that excited energy out of his system before Bones caught on that he had a new and improved plan. He needed to play it cool and maybe let a little bit of Sulky Jim shine through.

 

Valentine’s Day dawned grey and snowy, just as the meteorologists predicted it would.  Jim groaned dramatically into his pillow all the while trying to hide the grin that was splitting his face in two. He hadn’t counted on the snow when he made his original plans but now it was integral to the success of Valentine’s Day 2.0.

“Wassa matter, Jimmy?” Bones mumbled, still half asleep.

“Damn weatherman was right, it’s snowing.” Jim fake-pouted and turning on his Sulky Jim charm full-blast.

Bones scooted closer to Jim, spooning him from behind and wrapped his right hand around Jim’s morning erection. “Maybe this will help, darlin’.” Bones cooed into his ear.

“Well it can’t hurt.” Jim moved back against Bones and let his Valentine’s Day start off with a bang. Well not really a bang, with a hand job; a long, agonizingly slow, hand job.  

 

“I’m so glad we bought that Honda Pilot, Bones.” Jim hugged his bundled up boyfriend/fiancée-to-be one last time before he had to leave for his shift at the hospital. It crossed his mind Bones looked like that little boy from _A Christmas Story_ , the one who couldn’t put his arms down, but thought better of mentioning that to his famously thin-blooded Georgia Peach.

“I’ll see you early tomorrow morning, darlin’. I want you naked and ready when I get home.” Bones kissed the shocked look off Jim’s face and headed out into the snow.

Jim watched Bones pull of the driveway, rubbing his hands together like the evil genius he was.  Once the truck disappeared down the street, Jim put Valentine’s Day 2.0 into action. He lifted the cushion on the window seat in the breakfast nook and pulled out mountains of blankets, smiling to himself as each of them smelled like Bones. Honestly, the man had _the_ thinnest blood of anyone alive. He rummaged around until he found the shopping bags that he had secreted under the blankets and pulled them out, remembering at the last minute to neatly re-pack all of Bones’ blankets where he’d found them as Sulky Jim made his first real appearance of the day. He had much more important things to do than refold blankets, but did it anyway for Bones. He didn’t want something as silly as a messy dining room to ruin their perfect night.

He picked out the bags for baking and brought them into the kitchen, before he hurried to his PADD to pull up the recipe he’d kept hidden under the name “Heart Attack On A Plate,” knowing Bones would never open the file. He pulled out glass bowls and measuring cups and got to work.

Two hours later, his baking was finished and he was off to take a shower. Jim washed his hair with the pine scented shampoo Bones favored and took a little extra time to manscape below the belt. It was torture trying to keep his greedy hands off his cock, but he wanted to save himself for Bones.

Jim dried off quickly and took his time shaving in the mirror, finishing himself off by slapping on the aftershave Bones had given him for Christmas. Still doing the happy naked dance from earlier that morning, Jim bounced and shimmied his way into the bedroom, dressing in dark jeans and a red sweater. He hated how quiet the house was without Bones and thought, not for the first time that maybe his gift should have been a puppy rather than the ring nestled in the chocolate box. Speaking of the ring, he had forgotten to grab the box from under the bed. What a disaster it would have been to put this whole plan in motion only to leave the most important part at home.  He dropped to the floor and reached under the bed for his gift. Jim was tempted to pull out the ring and look at it one last time, but fought temptation knowing he’d see that ring every day for the rest of his life if Bones said yes. _When Bones says yes,_ he mentally corrected.

At 1:00PM he picked up his phone and placed a call, setting the next phase of his plan into action. Jim hurried downstairs to pack all his gear and wait for his ride.

 

“I really owe you one, Scotty.” Jim said by way of greeting as he climbed up into Scotty’s hulking pick-up truck.

“Anythin’ for you and Leo, Jimbo.” He said with a smile. “What’s all this?” Scotty pointed to the back seat of the truck and the pile of bags Jim had stored there.

“Provisions. All part of my master plan.” Jim’s smile was bright enough to light the way through the snow.

“Yeah, well, I’d better get an invite to the fancy wedding.” Scotty gave Jim’s shoulder a shove.

“An invitation? You’re gonna be my best man. _IF_ Bones says yes.”

“Och, Jimmy, he’d be crazy not to say yes to ye.” Scotty said as he pulled into the ER parking lot.

“Don’t drop me here, take me around to the west entrance. My arrival needs to be top secret, don’t want anyone from ER to see me and spoil the surprise.”

“I envy ye, Jimbo, I really do.”

“Stop beating around the bush and call Gaila. I know you’re crazy about her.” It wasn’t that Jim was in love and wanted all of his friends to be happy in love too, he just wanted his friend to be happy and he’d been mooning over Gaila for months.

“An angel like Gaila, is no’ for the likes o’ me.” Scotty smiled wistfully at Jim.

“Call her today, Scotty or I will.” Jim broke out laughing at the shocked look on Scotty’s face. He waggled his eyebrows in return.

 

“Hello my Valentines.” Jim called out, ten minutes later, as he walked into the Children’s ward.

He was greeted in return with half-hearted mumbles and no smiles.

Jim cranked up his brightest smile, “I said hello my VALENTINES!” He twirled around the room, showing off the bags of goodies he brought with him.

“Valentine’s Day is for suckers.” One little boy pushing an IV stand grumped.

“Hmmmm, well I hope not, because I brought treats and craft supplies. Plus I’m gonna need your help most of all Charlie.” Jim crouched down to look the little boy in the eye.

“Today’s chemo day, Jim.” He said quietly, his chocolate brown eyes sunk deep in his head, dark circles made him look years older than eight.

“I know, buddy.” Jim hugged him close and whispered his plan to the little boy. “What do you think? Can you help me out?”

Charlie smiled, “Well okay, but I still think Valentine’s Day is for suckers.”

 

Jim set out construction paper, glue sticks, glitter and markers for all of the kids. “So here’s the plan,” Jim called out. “Make Valentines for anyone you want, A friend, your parents, grandparents, one of your doctors or nurses,” Jim paused to look around the room before pointing to himself, “ME!” He laughed at the skeptical looks on the kids faces. “When you’re finished, come to me for your special assignment.”

“It’s gonna be a big surprise for Doctor Leo, isn’t it, Jim?” Charlie asked.

“Best surprise of his life.” Jim smiled brightly. _I just hope he says yes._ Jim added silently to himself.

As the kids busied themselves with making valentines, Jim walked around the room passing out treat bags.

“What’s this?” Charlie asked, with more skepticism than a small boy should ever know.

“Take a look.” Jim urged.  He passed him a brown paper bag with a red heart glued to the front with “Charlie” written in it.

Charlie opened the bag and looked inside, unable to contain his excitement. “A chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart.” He pulled out the oversized cookie sealed in a zip tight bag that was covered in colored hearts. He reached back in the bag and pulled out boxes of Red Hots and candy hearts with messages written on them. The last item in the bag was a small, stuffed tiger.  He gave the stuffie a quick cuddle, rubbing its soft fur against his cheek. “Thanks, Jim.” He whispered.

Jim crouched down next to the little boy’s chair. “I know how hard it is on treatment days when your Mom has to work.” Jim smiled at the little boy, his eyes trying and failing to avoid the tube with the dark brown poison flowing into his little body. 

“Maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t for suckers after all.” Charlie grinned at Jim; his valentine. “Can I have some construction paper and a glue stick?”

 

An hour later, Valentine’s Day 2.0 was in full swing. The kids were hopped up on chocolate chip cookies and Red Hots. They spent time comparing and sometimes trading the stuffies they’d gotten in their bags, one little girl liking another boy’s gorilla better than the elephant in her own bag. Once they were all happy with their animals they got to work on their assignments that Jim handed out for his surprise for Bones.

Some of the Pediatric nurses stopped by to help out at the craft tables and to help themselves to some of Jim’s heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies. Jim made them all pinkie swear to keep this project under wraps so Dr. Leo would be surprised. The nurses all agreed to keep Jim’s secret, while pointing out glitter was the herpes of the craft world and they couldn’t be held responsible if someone questioned where the glitter had come from.

“Just tell people it’s from your night shift at the strip club.” Jim winked and tore into another cookie.

 

“Is everyone ready to call Dr. Leo?” Jim asked later that afternoon. It was almost dinner time for the kids and Jim didn’t want his party to interrupt their meals.

“YES!” The kids cheered together.

“Great job everyone. I’m so proud of all of my valentines today.” He looked around the room, loving all the smiles that greeted him in return.  Jim, even with his busy schedule at his engineering firm, always made time to come visit the children’s ward once or twice a week. He usually sat and read to the kids, always bringing story books or movies for them to enjoy. Visiting the kids was the best part of his week.

“Okay Charlie, it’s all you. Really sell it, so he comes rushing up here to see you, okay?”  Jim gave the little boy a soft high-five and handed him the phone.

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” He dialed the ER and waited for a nurse to answer the phone.  “Can I talk to Dr. Leo, please, this is Charlie.” He said in a weak voice before winking at Jim. “Hi Dr. Leo.” He said moments later. “No, I’m not doin’ so good and Mom’s not here today.” He nodded silently, listening to the doctor. “Would you?” He grinned at Jim. “Now? That’d be great. See you soon.” He flashed Jim a huge grin and gave him the high sign. He hung up the phone and turned to Jim, “The fish is on the hook.”

Jim passed a hand through his messy hair. “Great job, pal.” He turned to the rest of the kids, feeling a buzz of excitement in the air. “Places everyone.”

The room broke into a flurry of activity as the kids lined up. Jim walked around making sure they were all standing in the right places and that they were holding the blank side of their construction paper face out. Jim placed himself at the end of the line, next to Charlie who was seated in his chair. The box of chocolates gripped tightly in his sweaty hands. He hadn’t been nervous as he and the kids worked on the surprise, but now his heart was fluttering like it was filled with hummingbirds.

“Hey everyone, Happy Valentine’s Day.” Bones said moments later as he walked into the children’s ward.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Doctor Leo!” The kids shouted back to him.

Bones looked down the line of kids and their blank pieces of construction paper until he saw Charlie. He was shocked to see Jim standing next to him.  “JIM! What are you doing here?”

“Well Scotty dropped me off in his big truck and I’m here to see the kids and ask you a question.” He smiled sheepishly at the look of disbelief on Bones’ face.

“A question? Couldn’t it have waited until later when I got home?”

“Nope!” Jim smirked. “Ready kids?”

“YES!” They shouted together.

“Okay, Mary, start us off.” Jim pointed to the little girl at the start of the line and Bones turned his attention to her and the pink construction paper she was holding.

Mary flipped over her paper to reveal a large letter “M” covered in silver glitter.  The next child in line flipped over his red paper to reveal a pink letter “A,” which was quickly followed by a red glittery “R” a second white “R” and finally a purple letter “Y.”

Jim was watching Bones’ reaction as the letters were slowly turned over for him to read. He was smiling when the letters started to turn, happy that the kids had obviously enjoyed making their crafts. Jim turned his attention back to the kids as the final two letters were flipped over. He crossed his fingers under the box of chocolates.

The letter “M” colored green against red paper was flipped over followed by a pink glittered letter “E.” Bones mouth fell open as the final two letters were turned over. “Marry me.” He whispered under his breath. His attention was pulled back to Charlie as the little boy turned over his paper to reveal the word “BONES” written in silver glitter.

“Jim…” Bones whispered. He blinked a few times in shock and slowly read the message again. It still read, _MARRY ME BONES._

Jim stepped toward his stunned boyfriend and opened the box of chocolates to reveal the ring box in the center. “Open it.” Jim urged and handed the box to Charlie once Bones had picked up the ring box with uncharacteristically shaking hands.

Bones opened the box, his shock increasing as he saw a thick platinum band wrapped in a small circle of diamonds. His eyes moved back and forth from the glittering ring to Jim’s face. He gasped to take a small breath, his free right hand coming up to clutch at his heart.

Jim wasn’t sure what to make of Bones’ reaction but was determined to press on anyway. He dropped to one knee, “Will you marry me, Bones?”

Bones stared down at Jim, seeing his eyes were full of joy and happiness, tinged with a bit of uncertainty. Jim’s handsome face swam in front of his watery vision. He managed to nod his head, sending tears cascading down his cheeks.

“What’d he say?” Mary yelled from the front of the line, shattering the tension in the room and making Bones giggle.

“Not sure, honey. He hasn’t answered me yet.” Jim stood back up, wincing as his knees cracked in protest and swiped the tears from Bones’ face, waiting for his almost-fiancée to compose himself.

“Yes, Jim. Yes, yes yes.” Bones managed.

Jim plucked the ring from its velvet box and slid onto Bones’ hand before reality could set in and Bones could change his mind. “I love you so much, Bones.” Jim pulled him close for a hug.

“Love you too, Jimmy.” Bones whispered against his ear. “How’d you pull this off?”

“Well, the snow ruined my original plan for a romantic dinner with a candlelit proposal, so I improvised and got the kids to help.”

“I made you a valentine, Dr. Leo.” Hannah, the little girl who’d held the “E” yanked on his pant leg to get his attention.

“Show me, sugar.” He took her little hand and she led him to a nearby craft table. Jim smiled as he watched Bones read his card and laugh with the other kids as they moved to show him the valentines they had made earlier in the day.

Jim pulled his phone out to send a quick one word text to Scotty, “YES!”

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

**Author's Note:**

> I am sitting at my dining room table with a giant bullseye on my house. I live in Massachusetts where we have, believe it or not, gotten SIX FEET OF SNOW in the last twenty days. We are due to get another 12-18 inches more today and into tomorrow. Of course I had to saddle poor Jim with my misfortune! It’s what evil writers do!
> 
> The title of this story is take off on Girl, Interrupted...
> 
> My little tidbit about the Golden Gate Bridge being closed for high winds is true! For those of you DYING to know, the last time it snowed in San Francisco was February 5, 1976!
> 
> Can’t you just hear Bones teasing Jim about being Sulky Jim? “Awww, does Sulky Jim need a juice box and a nap?”


End file.
